


Coming Home

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara is happy that her sister is finally coming home! Sara Lance hasn’t been the happiest person lately. Always awkward since she could remember, she has yet to find her path. Leonard Snart has always been shy, and uses his persona as Captain Cold to break through to people… By stealing from them! His partner Killian Jones is no different, and the two become entranced with the two blondes who witness their robbery… Much to the distaste of their other partner Mick!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Title: Coming Home  
Summary: Crossover!AU: Sara is happy that her sister is finally coming home! Sara Lance hasn’t been the happiest person lately. Always awkward since she could remember, she has yet to find her path. Leonard Snart has always been shy, and uses his persona as Captain Cold to break through to people… By stealing from them! His partner Killian Jones is no different, and the two become entranced with the two blondes who witness their robbery… Much to the distaste of their other partner Mick!

Pairings: Captain Cold, Captain Swan  
Rated: PG-13 for now

Dis: I don’t own LOT or OUAT

Note: I got this from an anon prompt on tumblr... decided to make it a multiple-chapter fic!

.

.

.

“Emma!”

Emma Swan looked up from her hot cocoa and smiled brightly as her sister came into the coffee shop. Slowly she slid out of her chair and engulfed Sara Lance in a tight hug. It’s been about three months since she’s been in Star City and she missed the family that took her in when she was thirteen years old. Sara looked the same as she did when Emma first set foot in the door with wild, blonde curls, and bright blue eyes. The thick, black-framed glasses she always wore on her face, which was now a signature fashion trend, somehow making her eyes look even larger.

“Hey Sara,” said Emma, breaking the hug so that the two could take their seat. Emma slid over Sara’s cocoa, which was still steaming. Sara eagerly took it and sipped at it gingerly. “How are you?”

“Okay,” said Sara, warming her bare hands on the mug. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold and she pulled off her green, knitted cap and loosened the scarf. “You? How’s Boston?”

“Cold and full of criminals. Though, with how things have been in this area lately I’m thinking I should relocate. Central City sounds like a zoo, too. And have you heard about the guy flying around in tights in Metropolis?”

“Yeah,” said Sara, nodding. “Things here are crazy. Did you hear about Laurel’s ex coming back from the dead?”

“The sleaze that tried to get you to go with him on that yacht that sunk?” asked Emma. She’d told herself if she ever met Oliver Queen he’d get a punch in the face, especially when trying to date her little sister while also dating her older sister. “He’s back?”

“Yeah, apparently he found some sort of enlightenment on an island he was stranded on. Actually apologized to Laurel and I when he got back…” Sara sighed, looking down into her mug. A part of her had wanted to go on that yacht but she’d chickened out. She never was the one to outwardly go out of her way to have a good time. That was more Emma and Laurel. Sara had always been awkward, even as an adult she had a hard time saying what she meant and it was beyond frustrating. Though, luckily her awkwardness saved her from being killed out in open water. A part of her doubted she’d have made it to that island with Oliver Queen. “We haven’t talked since, though.”

“Good,” said Emma. “He isn’t good enough for either of you.”

Sara smiled, looking down at her cocoa with the disappearing whipped cream before looking back up at Emma. Emma was everything Sara wanted to be. Confident and strong. She wore the red leather jacket Laurel had gotten her for Christmas one year like battle armor. She even had a badass job as a bails-bond person. Despite the circumstances of being abandoned at birth and tossed from one foster home to the next, and despite Emma having been arrested by Sara’s father for stealing Poptarts before being taken in: Emma managed to keep a smile on her face. Wherever she went it seemed like good things always happened. Like she was some sort of Savior or something. Perhaps Emma should be the one donning a green hood and saving the people of Star City.

“So how long you in town for this time?”

“Well… I’m thinking permanently.” Sara squealed at this, catching the attention of everyone in the coffee shop and making her blush and look down. Sara made sure people weren’t looking when she replied.

“Really?”

“Think you’d be okay with taking me in? I’d go live with Dad but… A girl needs her privacy and sometimes he can be a bit much.”

“It’s why I moved out,” said Sara with a smile before taking Emma’s hand. “Really, Emma, I’m happy. Dad and Laurel will be happy, too.”

“I sold most of my stuff. Just packed what I could in my car, which wasn’t much.”

“Still got that bug that Dad insisted was a deathtrap?”

“Of course,” said Emma with a bright smile.

“Well, let’s go then!” said Sara, downing her cocoa. Emma chuckled before doing the same and together they walked to the door, Emma slinging her arm around her taller sister’s shoulders. Sara was taller by an inch but Emma was still her “bigger sister”. They got out onto the street and walked down a couple blocks before coming to Emma’s car. Just as they were about to enter the alarms from the bank started going off across the street. Emma and Sara both looked over and Emma frowned before opening her car door. She dug in the glove compartment then pulled out a handgun and Sara shook her head. “Emma, no!”

“What?”

“You aren’t the police! Dad will be pissed if you go in there!” argued Sara. “Just let Star City PD handle this! We already have one vigilante, and Dad is on a warpath already!”

“Sara…” Emma stopped as three men ran out of the bank across the street. One wore a blue leather jacket while the other two had black. All three had black jeans, boots, and fingerless gloves on their hands which were wrapped up in their sacks of stolen cash. Emma drew her gun and pointed it at them, making them all freeze. “Stop! Don’t move!”

“Shit,” muttered one.

“I got this,” said another, whipping out a gun.

“Don’t shoot the lass,” said the other and Emma’s attention went to him. He had bright blue eyes but that was all she could see because of the masks. But suddenly, he wasn’t there, and Emma blinked as she was tapped from behind. “Pardon me.”

“W-What?” Emma whirled around but that gave him time to disarm her, twisting her weapon out of her hands before vanishing in a plume of black smoke to stand before the other men once more. “What the hell?!”

“Good job, Irish, let’s blow this popsicle stand!” shouted the larger man as they opened their car doors. Soon, an unmarked car whirled onto the street and vanished around the corner.

“What the hell just happened?” asked Emma, looking down at her hands.

“Welcome to Star City,” joked Sara as police cars swerved around the corner.

.

.

.

Emma brought up the last box to Sara’s apartment. The place was small with just one bedroom but this was going to be a temporary situation. Sara had a nice couch and most of Emma’s things could stay in boxes until she moved to her own place. She set the final box against the wall then followed the smell of pizza to the kitchen. The Lance sisters were laughing over glasses of wine as Sara told the story of what happened earlier. Emma rolled her eyes while grabbing a slice of pizza. 

“Emma, the Rogues are not a group to take lightly,” said Laurel Lance. “They’ve moved between here and Central City robbing anything and anyone with something worth stealing.”

“Any leads on who they are?” asked Emma around her bite of cheese pizza. Normally Emma liked supreme but she’d been outvoted. 

“Theories,” said Laurel. “But no solid identification has been made.”

“They called one Irish,” said Emma. “I heard it. Had an Irish accent. Blue eyes and a slim build… But muscular…”

“I know that look,” said Laurel, eyes narrowing. “You want to hunt them down, don’t you?”

“Dad would kill you,” said Sara. 

“I’ll just sniff around. No harm in that, right?” asked Emma, grabbing another slice. “Besides, how badass would it be if the Lance sisters took down one of the most notorious band of thieves?”

Laurel seemed to be contemplating that and Sara was fiddling with her napkin. It was happening again. Laurel and Emma would get on a roll, start doing stuff together, and always left her behind. Sighing she grabbed her wine and drank deep while Laurel and Emma started making plans on how to stop the group. Sara excused herself, saying she needed to go to the bathroom, then locked herself in with her glass. Her phone beeped and she pulled it out of her pants pocket and smiled upon seeing who it was. 

 _L- Hey. I saw your message earlier. Sorry, was busy. What’s going on?_  
S- Nothing, just wanted to share the news that Emma was home.  
L-Your sister? For how long?  
S-Permanently. 

Sara met  Leonard Snart while shopping at a bookstore. They’d wanted the same book and both had babbled and blushed and looked away. Sara was amazed that there was someone just as awkward and shy as she was. He’d offered to let her have the book, she insisted on him having it. Eventually they went to the front to see if one could be ordered and Leonard had offered his card first. Sara offered to get him coffee and he’d agreed. Of course, stupid her, never made a move and ended up making another friend. Despite her actually _really_ liking him. She wasn’t sure if he liked her, he never really wanted to talk about himself, never initiated the conversation… But there was just something about him that pulled Sara in. A sort of spark. Maybe she was fooling herself? Maybe she was too young for him? They were a few years apart… Maybe he just wasn’t attracted to her which was why that coffee date really never was a date?

_L: Oh?_  
_S: Yeah. Oh, hey, so I saw a robbery today. Very intense._  
_L: Really? Are you okay?”  
_ _S: I’m fine, but now my sisters are hellbent on catching these guys._

A long pause has Sara frowning. It wasn’t like him to go so long without responding once she had him on the line. When her phone buzzed once more her frown only deepened. 

 _L: Sorry. I have to go. Talk tomorrow!_  
S: Everything okay?  
L: Just tired from work. Goodnight Sara.  
S: GN

Sara sighed before pocketing her phone. After finishing her wine she went back out to the living room. Emma and Laurel were sitting on the couch and patted the spot in the middle. 

“Movie time!” announced Laurel. 

“Great!” said Sara, taking her spot in the middle. 

At least they weren’t talking about taking down the bad guys… 

.

.

.

“We have a problem,” said Leonard, pocketing his phone before spinning on his heel to address his brothers. “I told you I knew those two girls from today.”

“The pretty lasses?” asked Killian Jones. The newest member of the Rogues whose newly found gift of teleportation made robbing banks easier. Leonard hadn’t been a fan at first, he’d felt like it was cheating, but the fact that they got bigger rewards due to it had him turning the other cheek so to speak. 

“Yes, one of which is the sister of Laurel Lance, the assistant DA. Now the foster sister Emma Swan wants to stick her nose in our business.”

“How about we just cut the nose off?” suggested Mick.

“That’s a bit over the top, mate,” said Killian. “That would really get those lasses coming after us.”

“Not to mention her father is a member of the Star City PD.”

“Let’s just skip town, then,” said Mick. 

“Are you forgetting why we came here?” asked Leonard, fingers tapping against his thighs as he walked to the computer. “The Feliz Diamond is being featured tomorrow night. After we snag _that_ , we’ll run back to Central City and hang low.”

“How do you know them?” asked Killian, brow raising as Leonard looked away. “C’mon Len, time to share!”

“I know Sara,” said Leonard, fingers itching to grab his phone and continue to talk to her. She somehow got under his skin. Despite his more shy and closed off nature, there was just something about her that had him wanting to get to know her. The only person he really cared about was his sister. Mick and Killian were on a lower tier but he still would take a bullet for them. Sara… Hell… He’d only had one awkward conversation with her over coffee and that was it. Other than texting. Texting he could handle so much easier. He was a forty-year-old man who still turned into a blabbering mess around beautiful women and men. Hell, even Jones got him flustered at times with those eyes of his. He hated that. Hated that unless it was Killian or Mick he was quiet and subdued and lacked any form of confidence outside of his Rogue persona—Something that had made him a target at a younger age. Thankfully, he’d had Mick to protect him back then. Now? Now his alter-ego helped. 

“He went on a date with her,” offered Mick around a mouthful of pretzels. “It was cute.”

“Shut up, Mick.”

“Make me,” said Mick, tossing a handful of pretzels at Leonard. 

“So you’ve got a crush? I can see why! The other lass, Emma was it? Beautiful woman…” Killian’s eyes turned almost dreamy. “I saw handcuffs on her belt when I snuck up behind her. I’d let her use those on me without question…”

“We’re getting off-topic!” snapped Leonard, going back into his Captain Cold persona. “We’re stealing that diamond tomorrow. So let’s go over the plan one more time!”

**TBC…**

**part two to come soon! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Two

dis: i don't own lot or ouat

 

Sara woke up in a great mood. The sun was shining and the birds were singing as she hopped out of bed. She decided that it was time to just... Grab what she wanted, so to speak. Last night, seeing Emma and Laurel so invested in the job, had Sara wanting to be that passionate about something. Okay, so she was passionate about art and music... And her other studies. But there was something- _someone_ -else she was passionate about as well. She took her phone off the charger. It was nine... Leonard always said he was an early riser. Taking a chance, she messaged him. 

_S- Awake?  
_ _L- Yeah. What’s going on?  
_ _S- Want to go grab some breakfast? My treat.  
_ _L-Are you asking me out on a date, Sara?_

She blushed at this and bit her lip. This was it, the open door. Her chance. Taking a deep breath and stuffing down all her insecurities she answered. 

_S-Maybe I am._

She didn’t realize she was holding her breath until he answered.

_L-Granny’s at ten?_

 

Granny’s was a small diner that was normally very hard to get into. It wasn’t fancy or anything but it had amazing food. Ten was a good time to go. The crowd wasn’t normally that heavy around that time and she could order either breakfast or lunch then as well.

_S-It’s a date_

She tossed her phone down onto her bed. She had an hour to get ready and she’d make the best out of it. She quickly hopped in the shower and ten minutes later was just being ridiculous. Shaving her legs, putting on contacts she hated wearing, even curling her hair more than it was naturally. She whipped open her closet and fussed over what to wear, settling on a simple white and strapless sundress. She slipped on some flat sandals and found a jean jacket to pull on over her bare shoulders and grabbed her purse. The diner was a ten minute walk away and she had eight to get there. 

“Wow,” said Emma, who was standing in the kitchen sipping coffee in a white tank and red boyshorts. “Someone looks good. You going on a date?”

“Yep!” 

Emma choked on her coffee a little. “What? You are? With who?”

“I’ll tell you about it later, I’m running late!” Sara grabbed her keys then gestured toward Emma. “Maybe find some pants?”

“Coffee first,” said Emma, sipping around a smile, making Sara roll her eyes before closing the door. “Have fun!”

.

.

.

Leonard checked his watch. It was past ten. He checked his phone and saw no messages. He fought down the disappointment. Had she changed her mind? Rubbing his hand over the top of his head he sighed before checking the time again. The bell above the door rang and he looked up and suddenly his chest felt tight. It was like one of those cheesy movie scenes. Where the girl walks in and the sun is shining through the door so brightly she almost glows. If this were a cartoon he’d probably have hearts popping out of his eyes. 

She looked beautiful and he offered a smile when she found his table and sat. 

“Sorry I’m late! You should know that about me. I’m _always_ late.”

“Noted,” he said. 

“You weren’t waiting long were you?” she asked. 

He’d gotten here ten minutes early. It’d been about fifteen minutes. “No. Like five minutes.”

“Okay. Good,” she said, opening her menu. 

“Hey, Sara,” said Ruby, the regular waitress. She always was open for conversations with Sara. She was a tall brunette who had the confidence level of her sisters. The regulars called her Red because of her signature red highlights in her brunette hair. And her bright lipstick. Well, she wore a lot of red. “What can I get you and your handsome date today?”

“Hey Red,” said Sara, smiling up at her. “I think I’ll take the waffles today. With bacon. And some coffee, please.” She looked to Snart. “Sorry, were you ready?”

“I’ll have what she’s having,” he said, passing the menu to Ruby, his eyes remaining on Sara. 

“Coming right up,” said Ruby, taking the menus and offering Sara a wink before leaving. She returned shortly with a coffee for Sara and a refill for Leonard. “Food will be ready in a few minutes, guys!”

“Thanks,” said Sara. Soon it was just her and Leonard. “So... How’s your morning so far?”

“Good,” he said, eyes traveling over her form. “You look... You look really nice.”

“So do you,” she answered, eyeing his simple black sweater. He had a large watch over his wrist but that was it. Leonard seemed like a simple man. Sara blinked when she realized she was staring and grabbed for her coffee. “So, work has you busy?”

“Uh, yeah,” he said, grabbing his own coffee. “Pulled a long shift yesterday. Need to do another one tonight. It’s been pretty busy.”

“Where do you work again?” she asked. 

“Independent contractor,” said Leonard. “Odd jobs here and there. I help people with their finances.”

“Like an accountant?” asked Sara. 

“Of sorts. What about you? Still taking those classes?”

Sara shrugged. “One here and there. I mean, I still have to pay the bills. I refuse to move back in with my dad. It’s hard to have any privacy with him around. With any of my family around. My sister’s the assistant to the DA, my other sister is a bounty hunter... and my dad is a cop.”

“So was mine.”

“Was?”

“He’s not around anymore.” 

She reached out, taking his hand, fingertips curling around his because the way he said it made it sound like a sad story. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” he assured. “He’s not a good man. Lisa and I cut ties with him a long time ago.”

The food arrived and they moved their drinks around to accommodate the plates. The waffles were huge and Ruby brought a caddy with a selection of syrups. Both of them chose maple. 

“How is Lisa? Still giving you a hard time?”

“She’ll get over it.”

Leonard had told Sara a while ago he’d been having problems with his sister. That she wanted to join the family business and hadn’t liked that he insisted she take some college courses first. Sara often wondered if she passed by her on campus. 

“I love these waffles,” said Sara before putting a large piece in her mouth, humming in delight as she chewed. The check came and she reached for it but he beat her to it. “I said this was my treat.”

“Too bad,” he said with a smirk. 

“Leonard...”

“How about we go for a walk after this?” he asked, switching topics. 

“I... Okay...” answered Sara. “To where?”

“Surprise me,” he said and she smiled. 

He loved her smile. He loved the twinkle in her eye. He loved the look of pleasure she got with every bite of her food. Leonard Snart knew from the start that getting attached to this woman would be a bad thing. He was playing with fire, something only Mick usually did... And he knew, sooner or later, he’d get burned. Until then, he was going to be selfish, and take all the time with Sara he could get. 

.

.

.

Emma got to the door of the coffee shop at the same time as someone else. He opened the door for her and gestured with his hand for her to go in first. She said her thanks and got into line. The man ended up behind her and for some reason the hairs at the back of her neck rose up a little. She turned her head around to look at him and he just offered her a kind smile and a nod. She smiled back. _Damn he was hot,_ she thought, taking in the jet-black hair and the scruff she knew could do damage on her skin. Sighing, she stowed the desire and turned back forward. She hadn’t been with someone in a long time. Her abandonment issues were still a problem sometimes. The Lances really helped her with that. Helped her trust and helped her see that not everyone left you. Her real parents had left her on the side of the road wrapped in a blanket. They hadn’t even bothered with even putting her somewhere she could be easily found. If the Sheriff David Nolan (who’d been on patrol that night) hadn’t pulled over that night after experiencing car problems, no one would have found her. Emma still visited him and his wife from time to time up in Maine. A part of her had wished they’d taken her in but at the time they’d already had a son and were expecting another. They’d been upset to hear that she’d been returned from the family that had adopted her and then ended up bouncing from home to home. When she told them about the Lance’s, they’d felt less guilty. Now that she was on the opposite side of the map of them, she had to work harder with keeping in touch. 

“Next.”

“Hi. Can I get a venti white mocha, please? Only two pumps and no whip.”

“Name?”

“Emma.”

She paid for her coffee then stood to the side to wait for her order. The man behind her ordered his drink and was soon beside her and waiting. Emma sneakily glanced at him with his tight black jeans and black leather jacket. He screamed trouble. Misfit. From his piercing to his black eyeliner. She’d always liked the bad boys growing up and it seemed like she’d yet to grow out of it. 

Her name was soon called and she retrieved her coffee. The man, Jones, was called next. He offered his thanks and on their way out it was Emma’s turn to hold the door open for him. 

“Thanks, Love.”

He had an accent. Dear God. Irish? Instantly her suspicions were trained on him. This man had amazing blue eyes, was the same height as the crook from yesterday, and even had the Irish accent. She always had a knack for figuring out of a person was a perp or not and the hairs at the back of her neck were on full alert now.

“You’re welcome,” said Emma. Offering her hand. “Emma.”

“Jones.”

"First or last name?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” he asked. 

“Perhaps I would,” she answered, offering her best smile while looking up through her lashes. She was laying it on thick, flirting while people walked by them oblivious to the situation. He offered a smile and she did her best not to tense as he took a lock of her hair, twirling it around his fingers while looking at her with hooded eyes. She had to keep reminding herself that this was another job. Despite that, her desire was spiking, and her breath caught as he took a minute step closer. 

“Tell me, Emma, what’s a lass like you want with a man such as myself?”

“Oh, I can think of a few things I want from you,” she said, unable to stop herself, and he laughed, releasing her hair. 

“Is that so?”

“Hmmm...” She decided to throw caution to the wind and stepped in his space. It’s how she took most of her perps down. Men were great at getting distracted when an attractive woman got inside their bubble. Normally, though, the attraction was never mutual. “How about we find a quiet place to... Talk?”

He smirked before leaning down toward her. She held her breath, looking up at him as his lips got closer and closer to hers. “Talk, huh?”

“Y-Yeah...” 

“Emma...I didn’t plan on running into you today, Lass. I had hoped for a moment you wouldn’t be able to put two and two together.”

“What are you talking about?” she asked, playing dumb. He laughed, head tilting back. “What’s so funny?”

“Oh, Lass, I like you. I really do. You’re quite the remarkable woman, Swan.”

He knew her last name. Shit. 

“Tell me Jones, plan on robbing any more banks any time soon?” she asked skipping the facade. 

“Perhaps. Or perhaps not.”

“I’m going to take you down.”

“We’ll see.” He took her hand and she didn’t stop him as he pressed his lips to her knuckles. “Until we meet again, Emma.”

Then he was gone in a puff of black smoke and while those who had been around gasped in wonder, all Emma could do was stomp her foot and curse.

.

.

.

Mick was on edge. He watched as Leonard came into the hideout from his date with the one girl. When Killian did the same, with that goofy smile on his face, he knew he’d found Emma. Mick wasn’t happy. They were both compromising the mission and getting close to the wrong women. When Killian let it slip that Emma knew his face he’d seen red, and made his decision. If his boys couldn’t cut ties with these women on their own... He’d do it for them. 

.

.

.

“So I have a theory,” said Laurel, standing with Emma in the kitchen. Sara wasn’t home yet so she saw it as an opportunity to talk business. Neither Sara or Emma knew she was working with Oliver to clean up the streets of Star City. She was even starting to train and hoped to be in the field one day. She still had a lot to learn, and it was more frustrating when Oliver tried “ _protecting her_ ” by wanting her not to join him. A part of her thought that taking down the Rogues with Emma, would help prove that she was ready. Emma having told her she’d met the one called ‘Irish’ at the coffee place had her believing there was still a job they wanted to do before skipping down. “There is a private viewing tonight at the museum of the Feliz diamond. _Very_ expensive. Very formal. It’s a prime target for the Rogues.”

“Makes sense,” said Emma. “Think we can get in?”

“Just leave that to me. Being the assistant to the DA has its perks.” Laurel looked at Emma. “Though, we’ll have to get you something to wear other than that red jacket of yours.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “I have dresses Laurel. Somewhere... In one of those boxes. Okay... _A_ dress.”

“Just come with me to my place and pick out something there,” suggested Laurel. 

“What about Sara?”

“We can tell her about it later,” said Laurel, gathering her purse and coat and heading for the door. “Coming?”

“Yeah,” said Emma. “Let’s do this.”

.

.

.

Sara wasn’t sure what happened. She’d gone home after her date with Leonard. It had ended with a walk in the park and he’d reached for her hand and Sara had felt amazing. Happy. He’d walked her home and stood at her door awkwardly before she went up on her toes and gave him a peck on his cheek before promising to meet up again. She gone inside, given herself some time to hop around happily, before grabbing her school books. She’d wanted to study at the library.She had an exam on Friday. After, she’d grabbed a burrito from the food cart and had been on her way home when...

Someone had grabbed her!

She groaned now, struggling to open her eyes. Her head hurt pretty badly and there was a wetness at the side of her face. She blinked, trying to get her bearings. She tried moving her hands but they were secured by tape on a chair. Her feet were, too. There was also a piece of tape over her mouth. She tried screaming but it only made her light headed. She tried moving the chair but it wouldn’t budge. 

“Ah... You’re awake...” Her eyes shifted to a man she didn’t know and she screamed again. “Now, now, little girl... No need for that...” The man glowered at her with a grin that sent chills down her spine. “No one can hear you anyway.”

 _‘Oh God,’_ she thought.  _‘I’m going to die...’_

.

.

.

**TBC!!!**


	3. Three

_‘I had fun today.’  
_

It was a text he’d sent an hour ago and she wasn’t responding. He frowned, thumb hovering over the button to call her before he clicked his screen to black. She was more than likely studying and not paying attention to her phone. However, Sara never waited over an hour to get back to him unless it was late at night. He had a funny feeling in his gut, one that reminded him of a time a job went sideways. He checked his watch one more time and told himself he’d call her after the job was done. He adjusted the tie he was wearing before grabbing a serving tray and heading out into the crowd. 

The elites of Star City had come to view the Feliz diamond. Women came in revealing dresses and wearing the best jewelry then had to try and outshine one another. His pockets already had a few rings and bracelets he’d managed to snag by walking past them. It was all small fish compared to the prize that was on display before him. He paused, offering the tray of champagne to a very familiar blonde wearing a red dress and killer heels. He kept his head down and she was looking around the room and didn’t even look at him.

“Champagne?”

“Thanks,” she said, taking the flute eyes still on the room. Emma Swan was just as attractive as her other sisters. In fact, she was probably the prettiest girl in the entire room, and not even wearing a pair of diamond earrings. Oh, he was certain she was making the other women very jealous. However, if Sara had been there… Well… He knew that he’d be getting distracted if she came showing up like Emma Swan. He walked away and tapped his earpiece. 

“Your friend is here, Irish.”

“Bloody hell I know,” said Killian from his hiding place on top of the roof, looking down at the room. “She’s a bloody vision, isn’t she?”

“Can we keep on track?” grumbled Mick from his spot at the buffet table. He snagged a shrimp and ate it, glaring at one of the party-goers that scoffed at him, before taking the other tray to the back of the kitchen. Like Leonard, he was dressed like he was part of the wait staff. “How much longer, Boss?”

“Lights out in fifteen minutes,” he said, eyes landing on another blonde with her hair pinned to the side and wearing a lavender dress that flowed past her knees. “Laurel Lance just entered the building. Guess we know how Emma Swan got her invite. They’re expecting us.”

“Which is why this snatch and grab is a good plan,” said Killian. “They don’t know either of your faces.”

“True,” said Leonard. “We’ll talk more about _that_ later.”

.

.

.

“I’m here,” said Laurel, slowly making her way down the stairs. She saw Emma and waved at her, taking some champagne for herself. Laurel wasn’t much of a drinker, solely because when she’d found out about Oliver she’d been heavy on the bottle and it’d taken both Sara and Emma both to ease her out of her depression. She still didn’t touch the hard stuff all that much. Speaking of Oliver…

“Notice anything?” he asked. 

“No,” she answered. “Not yet? You?”

“I thought I saw movement on the roof but right now it’s clear.”

“Okay. One of the crew has the ability to teleport.”

“That’s so weird,” said Diggle, and Laurel met his eyes across the room. She smiled as he took some food and piled it on his plate. “People with powers. That’s unnatural.”

“Emma!” greeted Laurel, leaning in to give her sister dual pecks on her cheeks. “Glad you could make it!”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” said Emma, putting on a show, taking her sister’s arm. She was introduced to many people that night, and she remained close to the diamond during all of it. Ten minutes passed and the speaker of the night took his spot at the podium to give them all a history lesson. “If they were going to attack, now would be the best time.”

“Agreed,” said Oliver in Laurel’s ear. Just then the lights went out. People gasped and looked around and Emma’s eyes narrowed at the movement by the diamond. 

“He’s here!” she hissed, rushing forward, but the flash of smoke was soon gone and the lights turned on with the empty case. “Shit!”

“The diamond!” shouted the speaker. “Security! Find it!”

“Oliver?” asked Laurel, tapping her earpiece. 

“Busy!” he shouted, and Laurel was aware of the sound of fighting. She looked at Emma then signaled her over. 

“The roof, Emma!”

The girls rushed up the stairs. Security didn’t bother them as they made it to the roof in time to see the Green Arrow getting hit from behind by a large man. The girls rushed forward, Emma pulling out her gun. 

“How the hell did you sneak that in?” asked Laurel. 

“Stop right there!” shouted Emma, gun trained on the man: only to have it snatched away again. “Sonuva-”

She lashed out, clocking the man in the jaw. He stumbled back and she kicked her heels off before bringing her fists up. There was a fire in her eyes and she wasn’t going to back down. He kept moving though, every punch that was supposed to meet flesh ended up meeting nothing but air. Suddenly she found herself being flipped and she grunted as she hit the ground. Jones looked down at her, looking smug, until he was kicked in the face by Laurel. 

“Get away from my sister!” shouted Laurel. 

“Would love to sit and chat, but,” he wiped the corner of his mouth, chuckling when seeing blood. “-I’ve got places to-”

An arrow hit him and sent an electric current that had his eyes rolling to the back of his head. The man fell into a smoking heap and both girls looked up to see the Green Arrow. He moved to fix his arrow on someone behind him and Emma groaned when she felt the barrel of the gun at the back of her head. 

“Don’t even try it, Blondie,” grumbled the man behind her. Emma slowly put her hands up and Mick Rory looked at the Arrow and Laurel. “On the ground! Now!” There was the sound of another gun and Diggle was soon behind Mick, making the man chuckle. “Seems to me we have a stand-off.”

“Seems like we do,” said Snart, walking out himself. His blue eyes took in the situation, his own gun aimed at Diggle. “So here is how this is going to go. We let your people go, you let us go… Fair trade.”

“Not without that diamond,” said Laurel, her eyes boring into his. 

“No deal,” said Snart, his voice cool and filled with ice. “The diamond stays with us.”

Killian started groaning and his eyes fluttered open. He groaned as he pulled the arrow out of his shoulder and stood, favoring his arm while glaring at the Arrow. “You call us the bad guys, at least we’re not shooting people with arrows!”

“No, just holding guns to their heads,” said Emma through gritted teeth. Killian took in the scene and his eyes went to Mick. 

“Back off, Mate., we don’t kill people.”

“I don’t think so. I’m tired of you two thinkin’ with yer dicks instead of yer heads.” He pressed the gun into Emma’s head. “It stops tonight.”

Something in his tone had Leonard freezing, his eyes turning to his partner. “What do you mean by that, Mick?”

“Nothing.”

“ _Mick_ …” Slowly, Leonard moved his gun to aim it at his partner. “Sara isn’t answering her phone. What did you do?!”

“Boss-” Leonard fired a warning shot that had Emma gasping as the gun pressed further into the back of her skull by Mick. Her wide eyes met Killian’s. “-I took care of it!”

“Killian,” said Leonard simply, and Jones nodded before rushing forward, grabbing Emma, then moving her out of harm’s way with a flash of smoke. Mick howled but Leonard was there, hitting the man in the face, knocking him down onto the ground before aiming his gun at him. A silent rage on his face. “Where is Sara?”

It wasn’t until then that Laurel put the pieces together. She remembered Sara talking about some guy. Len. That was all she’d say, that he was a friend that she liked talking to. Laurel also remembered Emma telling her about a date Sara had that morning and she whirled to face Leonard Snart. 

The man who was dating her sister. 

Her eyes then went to Mick on his knees and she stepped forward. “Where is my sister?”

Emma broke free from Killian, whose arms she’d been comfortably standing in despite her mind screaming not to, when she heard Laurel ask that question and soon everyone was circling around the man in the ground. He chuckled, brushing his hands on his thighs. “Cole Turner. He’s in town, was lookin’ for revenge against the cop that ruined his life…” His insane eyes bored into Snart’s. “So I gave him Sara.”

“WHERE ARE THEY?!” shouted Arrow, drawing an arrow back and aiming it at Mick’s forehead. The man laughed again. “TALK!”

“I don’t think so…” 

Leonard punched Mick square in the jaw, knocking him out. He then looked at Laurel, tossing her the diamond. She caught it. 

“I’ll get her back,” said Snart. 

“Why should I trust you?” asked Laurel. 

“Because it’s _Sara_ ,” said Leonard. He started walking away, Killian following, and she reached out to Oliver, stopping him from following. 

“Let him go.”

“Laurel…” started Emma, eyes on Killian as he grabbed Snart, making them vanish from their sights. 

“Let him go,” she said before turning to Emma. “We need to call Dad.” She looked to Oliver before gesturing down to Mick. “You got this handled?”

“I do. Laurel… We’ll _all_ look into this.”

“Thank you.”

.

.

.

Everything was falling apart. He had a plan and it was being blown to bits. Because of his feelings for another woman. Damn it. They knew his name now. His face. Arrow, Laurel, the sister-

“DAMN IT!” he shouted, punching the nearest thing to him, the wall. The pain hit him but he ignored it before turning to Killian. “We need to find her.”

“We will.”

“Then we skip town.”

“Okay Boss… And Mick?”

“Fuck Mick.” The bastard. The _stupid_ bastard. He wanted to hit something again. Leonard closed his eyes and counted to ten, trying to find his inner calm. “We will deal with Mick at a later time. Right now we need to find Sara. Talk to some of the others, see if they know anything about this Cole Turner.”

“Yeah. Okay.”

Killian left, leaving Snart alone to pull out his phone. He sighed before dialing a number. “It’s me. I need a favor.”

.

.

.

**TBC…**


	4. Four

note: thanks for your patience on this. this particular fic was slow going for me! almost done with it tho!

dis: i don’t own LOT

.

.

.

“This must be important for you to call me,” said Lisa Snart as she placed her helmet on the seat of her bike. Leonard and Killian had been waiting for her outside of the safe house. Leonard hadn’t liked that he had to call Lisa, but Mick was out and they needed all the help they could get. He knew the Arrow would be out there looking for her too, along with her sisters and the Police department. Leonard had an angle that they all DIDN’T have... An ‘ _in_ ’ with the bad guys. “What’s up, Lenny?”

“We have a job,” he said. 

“Oh?” she asked excitedly. “Who are we going to rob?”

“No one,” he answered, fixing her with a stern look. “This is a rescue mission.”

Lisa then noticed that someone was missing and frowned. “Mick?”

“Mick is the one that got us into this mess,” said Leonard. “It’s...” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “It’s a woman named Sara. He put her in danger and we need to find her.”

“Why do we care about this Sara?” asked Lisa, and Leonard had to ask himself when it was she’d gotten so cold. Hell, he wasn’t one to talk. Not really. He’s killed before without thinking, and maybe it was his personal feelings that had him wanting to get angry at his sister. 

“Because Mick got the lass kidnapped,” said Killian. “And everyone knows this, including her father, Detective Lance.”

“Mick helped kidnap the assistant DA?” asked Lisa, shocked. 

“Not Laurel,” said Snart. “Sara. And if something happens to her, Mick goes down for it, too, as an accomplice.”

“Okay,” said Lisa, thinking that there was something else to this story, but letting it slide for now. “Where do we start?”

“Cole Turner,” said Snart. “We need to hit up all our old contacts and find out where he’s nesting. Tell him he did us wrong by one of ours and that whoever comes forward with information will be rewarded handsomely.” Leonard scowled at Killian and Lisa. “Well? Go!”

Killian nodded and vanished in a plume of smoke. Lisa went back to her bike. She pulled on her helmet while straddling it. She frowned at her brother. 

“There is something else to this, Lenny, and I want to know.”

“I’ll tell you,” he said. “I promise. But not now.”

“Okay,” said Lisa, starting her bike. “I’ll be in touch.”

.

.

.

“I don’t care what time it is! I need the search warrant for all of his known properties NOW, Judge Wallace!” Detective Lance winced, rubbing his forehead. “Yes, she’s here. Yes. Good.”

Quentin Lance hung up the phone. All around him was a buzz of activity, officers going from one lead to the next. Everyone was doing everything in their power to find his baby girl. He took the cup of coffee that Laurel offered to him. He could see the stress around her eyes as well. 

“Where is Emma?”

“At the apartment in case Sara showed up.” Laurel sighed. “She didn’t want to go but... If Sara shows up there, someone will be there.”

“That’s good,” said Quentin. “Judge Wallace will be approving the search warrants soon. Then we hit this bastard with everything we got.”

“Who is he, Dad?”

Quentin sighed. “Big drug bust. Five years ago. He and his brother were involved. I’m the one that took him down and put the cuffs on. Biggest collar to date. Found millions in heroin, cocaine... He escaped custody during a transfer and no one thought to tell me.”

“We’ll find her,” said Laurel, sounding confident. 

“I hope so,” said Quentin as a young officer came to him with papers in hand. 

“Good to go, Sir!”

“ROLL OUT!”

.

.

.

Sara cried out as the man backhanded her, making her head twist to the side. She fought against the tears, she wouldn’t let him see her cry. She tasted blood and spit it out when too much flooded her mouth. She’d bitten her cheek pretty hard. She turned to look back at him, glaring. She may be tied down to this chair, but she refused to let him get pleasure out of her pain. She’d seen it, the power he felt when she’d feared for her life, and now she fought against it. It was taking everything in her to not cry and beg for him to let her go. She knew he wouldn’t. Her father had arrested him and got him sent to jail. He wanted revenge. 

“Trying to be brave now, aren’t you?” he murmured, cupping her tender cheek. She tried to twist out of his touch but he just gripped her by the hair and yanked, making her gasp right as he brought his blade back to her throat. “Soon you will know _true_ pain.”

“My father will find you,” she gasped out. “He will find you and-”

Cole’s phone started to ring and Sara soon had a reprieve as he let her go to answer it. With his back to her she started working her wrists like she had been when he wasn’t looking. The knots he tied hadn’t been that great. If she could loosen them enough...

“What do you mean he’s been asking about me? Yeah, well, his partner is who gave her up. It isn’t his business, Larry. You didn’t tell him where I was, did you? No? Well keep it that way!” He paused and Sara soon realized something. He was _nervous_. “Well you tell his sister you haven’t seen me! Yeah, I mean it Larry! Goodbye!”

He hung up the phone then tossed it, running a hand through his hair before turning to her. He snarled before launching a nasty kick that had her chair falling backward and her landing on the ground hard. She cried out again as her arms got pinned to the ground by the chair, but that just made her ties loosen a little bit more. She heard Cole leave up the stairs and only worked all the much faster to get free. 

.

.

.

“It’s me,” said Lisa, standing beneath the light of a lamp post. She had a smile on her face while looking down at the man taking a nap on the curb. “I got something.”

Leonard, who had been on his own bike, straightened. “You do?”

“Yeah, his friend here says he likes to go to the docks when the heat is on him. His old man left some property to him down there. Not sure if the cops would sniff that out right away or not. I had him give Turner a call and he answered and I got a trace in that area before he hung up.”

“Good job, Lisa, I knew I could count on you,” said Leonard. 

“I’m only ten minutes away...”

“It’s too dangerous,” he said, starting his bike. 

“I’m not a kid anymore, Lenny. The docks are a big place. I’ll be there.”

Lisa hung up on her brother then sent a quick text to Killian. She walked to her bike and opened up the side pack. There was a loaded gun in there and she checked it before putting it back. It could come in handy later. She got back onto her bike and soon was headed down to the docks. 

.

.

.

There was a knock at the door and Emma rushed to it. Whipping it open she stilled upon seeing Killian on the other side. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. It was his partner that got her sister taken. He was lucky he didn’t get a fist to the nose. 

“We found her.”

“You did?” Emma raced to grab her jacket and pulled it on. She also grabbed her registered firearm and strapped it at the back of her waist, just under her jacket. “Take me to her!”

“I will...” They rushed down the stairs and when she went to go to her car he stopped her with a hand to her elbow. “Not like that, Love.”

“What?”

“Do you trust me?”

“No,” she answered truthfully. 

“Listen, I can get us there faster than your car can.”

“No way,” she said, swallowing the slight fear that came from metahuman powers. “No way am I letting you pop me from-” In a blink she was up on the roof and ready to hurl from the sudden change of scenery. “JONES!”

“I can get you to your sister faster,” he said seriously. She looked into his blue eyes and saw nothing but urgency and sincerity. He honestly just wanted to help her find her sister. Reluctantly she nodded, reaching out and letting him take her hand, fingertips holding him tight. “Hang on, Emma. Don’t let go.”

“I won’t,” she said, closing her eyes, and soon they were off, popping from one place to another, until they were at the docks. She blinked, taking a moment to ground herself as a bike pulled up. She turned to see a tall woman wearing leather slide off the seat and pull off her helmet. 

“Killian.”

“Lisa.”

“Who is she?” asked Lisa and Emma at the same time. 

“This,” said Killian. “Is Leonard’s sister. And is no way affiliated with us. She’s just helping us track down Sara. And... THIS is Emma... Sara’s sister.”

“Right,” said Emma, pulling out her gun, making them all tense before she rolled her eyes. “This isn’t for you two. Though I am tempted to shoot you Jones for getting my sister into this mess.”

“Another woman out to do you physical harm, Jones?” asked Lisa as they fell in step together, her own weapon tucked away. “ _Shocker_.”

“Oi! Enough chatting. Where is Leonard?”

“About two minutes behind me. Should we wait?” asked Lisa. 

Emma answered her by walking ahead. Lisa and Killian shared a look before shrugging and following behind her. The three of them walked the perimeter first, Killian popping up from rooftop to rooftop to get a better vantage point. When he caught sight of a white van he popped back down to the ladies just as his phone rang. It was Leonard. 

“Hey. Got something on the southeast corner. We’re headed in. Yes... _We_.” Killian made a pained face. “Well, Mate, what do you wish for me to do?” Killian looked to Lisa and sighed. “Your brother informs me that he wishes for you to stay put.” Lisa flicked him off.. “That would be a no, Mate. Yes, southeast corner and...” Lisa started walking toward the building and Emma followed. Both had their weapons drawn. “Well Emma and Lisa are off. Oh, did I leave that part out? She’s here, too.”

.

.

.

“Fuck,” cursed Leonard as he hung up the phone. He hadn’t wanted Lisa anywhere near this. He wanted her safe and away from danger. He’d called her in because she knew how to get information. He should have known she’d want the action, too. Having Emma here was another complication. He’d hoped to find Sara, have her taken to the hospital, and be gone before he or Killian were arrested. Emma being here could be that the police were on their way here as well. He was on his way to the southeast corner when a cough caught his attention. He melted into the shadows and brought out his own gun before peeking out. There, having a smoke, was Cole Turner. “Sonuvabitch...”

Leonard was about to get on the phone when Cole suddenly looked up. Leonard stayed pressed to the shadows, hoping Turner wouldn’t see him. The other man tossed his smoke away and headed back into the building he’d come out of. Leonard shot a quick text to Killian that he had Turner before rushing forward. He made sure he was careful once he entered the building, checking his corners because he didn’t want any surprises. He heard a shout and a loud commotion ahead and started running. He turned the corner in time to see Sara hit Turner upside the head with what looked to be a chair. Turner recovered and punched her in the face and Leonard saw red. He aimed and fired, hitting turner in the knee. The man went down with a yell as Sara whirled around to face him. Her eyes widened. 

“L-Leonard?”

“Are you okay?” he asked, gun still trained on Turner. 

“I’ve been better. What’s going on? Why are you here?”

“Long story.” He nodded to the doorway. “Go.”

“But...” He trained his gun down at Turner and her eyes widened. “Leonard, _no_...”

“He hurt you, Sara. And no one hurts anyone I care about and gets away with it.”

Turner laughed through the pain, turning in a sitting position to look up at Leonard. “Is that why you were so interested? Had I known the leader of the Rogues had an interest in this fine woman I might have considered leaving her alone... Leonard? Was it?”

“Leader... Rogues... What?” asked Sara, wide eyes now on Leonard whose jaw was ticking. “What is he talking about?”

Leonard sighed. “Sara... I can explain.”

“You’re a criminal,” she said, finally putting the pieces together, hurt tinging her voice. 

“Ah, there it is...” said Turner, watching as tears started falling out of her eyes. “I’ve been trying to break her all night and you did it for me. Thanks... _Leonard_.”

“Sara!” Sara looked up upon seeing Emma and rushed toward her, hugging her tight as Killian came inside. Leonard shared a look with him and nodded. “Are you okay?”

“Emma... How... Why are you with _them_?” asked Sara, meaning Killian and Leonard. 

“It’s a long story but they helped me find you.”

“Get them out of here, Jones,” said Leonard coldly. He knew now, in this moment, he’d lost Sara. There was no way she’d see him as anything but a criminal, and so he made his decision. “ _Now_.”

Sara looked at him and he looked away as Killian used his powers to teleport the women from doorway to doorway until they were outside. Leonard then looked down at the man and raised his gun. 

“Any last words, Turner?”

“Ah... Fuck it.” Cole closed his eyes. “Let’s get this over with.”

.

.

.

The group just made it outside when Lisa came up to them, huffing and puffing as if she’d just ran a mile. Perhaps she had, considering how large the docks were. She shoved at Killian when she got close enough. 

“Jones! You _asshole_! You left me behind!” She noticed the somber mood. “What’s going on? Where is Lenny?”

Everyone winced as a single gunshot went off and Lisa whirled toward the building it had come from. 

“Inside taking care of business,” said Killian. 

“Oh,” said Lisa softly, looking at the new woman. She had streaks of blood on her face and looked to be bruising from taking some solid hits. Her wrists also looked raw from pulling against bindings. “You must be Sara.”

“I am.”

“Were you worth the trouble tonight, Sara?” asked Lisa as her brother walked out of the building looking pale but determined. She rushed to him and gathered him up in a tight hug. “Lenny...”

“It’s okay, Lisa...” He looked back up to Sara, who had a large look of disappointment on her face. “It’s okay.” He looked to Killian. “Get them both to the hospital then meet back up to the safe house. We need to skip town as soon as possible.”

Before Emma or Sara could protest, Killian grabbed them, and they were gone. Brother and sister stood together, hugging each other tight for a moment, before Leonard finally spoke. 

“I love her, Lisa.”

“Oh Lenny...”

.

.

.

The cops never did find the body of Cole Turner. They took Emma and Sara’s statements and combed the area but there was no sign of him. Sara knew she should be telling them everything, but she didn’t. And honestly? Neither had Emma. They didn’t really need to. Mick Rory, who was in custody, gave the police everything they needed on Leonard Snart, Lisa Snart, and Killian Jones. 

“It’s better this way,” Emma had said. “If they knew he went looking for you because you were involved, then that could spell trouble for you. Let the police think he was only looking for you to save face with his partner so that he didn’t go down for a more serious crime.”

Mick Rory was charged with armed robbery as well as playing the role of accomplice to Sara’s kidnapping. Detective Lance was doing his best to add more charges ranging from arson to battery. 

Lisa Snart had been found at her apartment. She hadn’t been arrested, because they had no charges that would stick against her and no record to hold against her, either. The Rogues had been composed of the three wanted men. She’d cooperated and given the address to Leonard’s apartment (which had been cleaned out) as well as his storage units (of which also had been emptied of everything important) and was released with a warning that she’d be watched. 

Leonard and Killian were both in the wind. Sara had wanted to call him but she doubted he had the same number now and she didn’t want anyone flagging her number with his. She was actually surprised they hadn’t found that out. What she hadn’t known was that Leonard had a hacker who had owed him a favor, and had all his ties to Sara erased. 

“I miss him,” she’d say one night, sitting with her sisters in her small apartment one month after her kidnapping. “Is that a bad thing?”

“No Sara it isn’t,” said Laurel. She hugged her sister tight. “You didn’t know who he was at the time.”

“But I _do_ know who he is now. And I still...” Sara looked down at her hands. “I still miss him. I still want to see him. He _killed_ someone, Laurel.”

“We don’t know that,” said Emma. "There wasn’t a body. Maybe... He let him off with a warning?”

“You saw the look on his face. You know as well as I do that he didn’t.”

“Yeah...” Emma joined in on the hug. “I know...” The three of them sat there for a moment before Emma spoke up again. “You know, I found that Killian guy cute. Had I just met him like you had met Leonard... I might have been in the same boat, Sara.”

All three sisters sighed. 

“We have the worst luck when it comes to men,” said Laurel. 

“Maybe we should just become lesbians,” said Emma. 

“I’m down for that,” added Sara. 

.

.

.

“Sara!” 

Sara was back on campus, taking the art classes to get one step closer to her dreams. She hadn’t expected to see Lisa there and she looked at the woman with wide eyes as she came up to her. 

“Lisa? You go here?”

“I do. It wasn’t by choice at first but I’m liking it now.” They stood there awkwardly for a while. “So... How are you? After all of that?”

“I’m better...” Sara looked down, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth, gathering up the courage to ask about _him_. “How are you?”

“I’m fine, but then again, I wasn’t the one who was kidnapped,” said Lisa with a tight smile. Just when Sara was about to ask, Lisa spoke again. “He misses you.”

Sara closed her eyes, the pain in her heart as sharp as ever. “I miss him, too. How... How is he?”

“He’s...” Lisa laughed. “He’s Leonard. He’d never admit to being sad or lonely or miserable. But I know he is. I know it’s a lot to ask but... Maybe find it somewhere in your heart to maybe... I don’t know... Talk to him?”

“To be fair, he hasn’t really talked to me,” said Sara, opening her eyes to look at Lisa. “I tried his old number, once, after too much tequila... It was disconnected.”

“Here...” Lisa dug into her pocket and pulled out her phone. “What’s your number?”

Sara’s heart started racing as she gave it to Lisa. Lisa then added Sara as a contact, then texted her another number. Leonard’s number. Sara looked down at her phone after taking it out of her bag. 

“I have to get to class,” said Lisa. “But know that he loves you.”

“He told you that?” asked Sara. 

“He did.”

“Did... Did he kill that man?” asked Sara. 

“He was a bad man Sara.” **WAS**. “He was going to kill you.”

“You better get to class,” said Sara softly, walking toward a bench. 

“Keep in touch, Sara,” said Lisa. “You have my number.”

Sara nodded before sitting on the bench. She looked down at her screen sadly. All around her the sun was shining, people were laughing, and she was just... Depressed. Anxious. Maybe a little angry. She saved his number but she didn’t do anything with it. Not at first. She wondered where he was. Central City? Mexico? Somewhere further away? She bit her bottom lip before bringing up a text message window. Before chickening out, she started typing...

_I fell in love with you but I feel like it was all a lie. Was what we had really real? Who are you? I know the man who held my hand, ate waffles with me, and paid for my book when we first met...But I know nothing of the man who robs banks and hurts people. I don’t know you at all... And yet I miss you. Every day I think about you and I hate myself a little for it. I hate you but I love you, too. I wish we could go back in time. Just hit rewind, and start over but... I think it’s too late for that. I don’t know where you are right now, but I wish you the best... I really do. Goodbye Leonard. -Sara_

**Send** _._

On a beach, hundreds of miles away, Leonard’s phone beeps. He pulls out his phone, and his already broken heart shattered.

 **TBC**...


	5. Five (END OF PART ONE)

dis: i don’t own LOT not OUAT...   
note: this is it folks, thanks so much for taking the time to read and review!

It’s been two months since she’s sent Leonard that text. Two months of waiting for him to respond. Waiting for him to say anything. However, Sara reluctantly decided to let him go when communications remained silent. In a way, the message she’d sent him had been a goodbye. A small part of her had hoped he’d respond with wanting her to change her mind. With wanting her to stay in his life. However, that moment didn’t come. 

So she moved on, in a way. She and Emma had finally decided to just move into a place together. The apartment was a bit larger than the one Sara had been in before. They both had their own room, and own bathroom, which was a help in the mornings when they had to get to work. Sara was still taking those art classes and working on her portfolio. She’d taken a job as a bartender to help pay for the bills. The tips were great and the people were even better. 

“How’s it going, Sara?” asked Thea Queen, leaning against the bar. It was weird, calling her boss. She’d almost decided against taking the job when realizing who the owners were. However, she didn’t feel any ill-will toward Thea, and was happy to call her boss. 

“Good as ever, Thea,” said Sara, popping open a bottle of wine and pouring a few glasses that had been ordered before setting them on a tray to be taken out. “And you?”

“Good... Good...” Thea frowned. “You sure everything is okay? Take it from someone who has been kidnapped before, it isn’t fun.”

“Really, I’m good.”

No one but Emma and Laurel knew about Leonard. Well, maybe the Green Arrow, and who was _he_ going to tell? She doubted he liked to gossip. Though, there had been rumors of him finding a few partners to stop crime with. Including a man in red and a woman in black leather. 

“Let me know if you need anything, okay?” asked Thea as she stepped away. Sara just answered with a nod before working on her next order. It wasn’t much later that a loud crash had everyone looking up. There, at the top of the stairs was---

“Dad?”

“Everyone listen up!” shouted Detective Lance. “I have an order here to search the premises. Everyone is ordered to evacuate this building immediately!”

“Let me see this order!” shouted Thea Queen. 

Sara’s father walked down the stairs and handed the paperwork to Thea with an smug smirk on his face. Sara put the glasses she’d been ready to fill down and scowled at her dad. 

“What are you hoping to find?” asked Sara loudly, making her dad look at her. 

“Sara?” His eyes narrowed. “You work here?”

“Thea was kind enough to offer me a job.”

“After everything Oliver did to you and Laurel?”

“Oliver doesn’t run this bar, Dad. His name is on the paperwork but this is Thea’s place,” said Sara with a scowl, crossing her arms over her chest. His face broke a little at that as he looked down at the Queen girl who was close to bursting into tears. “What is this even about?”

“We have it on good authority that Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow?”

Sara bit her bottom lip to hold in a laugh. “Ollie? Really?”

“Search this place top to bottom, boys,” ordered the Detective. 

“This is ridiculous!” shouted Thea, slamming the papers down on a table. “I’m going to call my lawyers right now!”

Thea stomped away. What no one knew, was that she was giving Oliver the 9-1-1... He’d been found out. Despite her being angry that he hadn’t told her about being the Green Arrow... She wasn’t about to let her brother get arrested. Or Roy.

She wondered how the detective would feel if he knew his other daughter, Laurel, was part of the Green Arrow team...

.

.

.

“Dad!” shouted Laurel Lance as she rushed into the bar, paperwork in her hands. She looked as angry as the man standing behind her, Oliver Queen. “What are you doing?”

“My job,” said Detective Lance as the sound of shattering glass had them looking to the bar. Leaning against it was Sara with her arms crossed. 

“I have a cease and desist order right here,” said Laurel, handing it to her father. 

“You can’t be serious,” said Detective Lance, looking at the paperwork just as an officer came from the basement to say he’d found something. He tossed the cease and desist order down and followed the officer. “What do you got?”

“Dad! You can’t continue this search! Everything you think you find will be inadmissible in court,” said Laurel, following right on his heels until he came to a door. Sara followed, too, and it was a door she’d never seen before. 

“Open it,” said Quentin, looking at Oliver. 

“No,” answered Oliver. “If you’re not off my property in the next two minutes I’ll be filing a complaint with your precinct.”

“This isn’t over,” said Detective Lance with an almost growl before pointing at his daughter. “We’ll be talking later about this. Both of you.”

“Jesus,” muttered Laurel, hand to her forehead. 

It wasn’t until her father left that Sara asked: “What’s behind that door, Oliver?”

Oliver and Laurel tensed and looked at each other and they might as well have a flashing sign. Sara let out a laugh and shook her head. “Unbelievable... He was right?”

“Sara...”

“Don’t lie to me Laurel. You of all people know that I’ve been lied to enough!” shouted Sara. 

“Please keep your voice down,” whispered Oliver. “At least until we know everyone is gone and then we can... Talk...”

“I need to go,” said Sara, walking away. 

“Sara, wait, please,” said Laurel, reaching for her arm. Sara shrugged her off. “We didn’t want to tell you because the less people who know the better.”

“Whatever. I need some air...” Sara left. She walked past her father who tried to talk to her in the parking lot and went into the little yellow bug she’d borrowed from Emma. Sara had been meaning to get her own transportation once she earned enough. Thankfully, Emma’s job enabled Sara to borrow her car during her downtime. She started the car and drove off with a slight squeal of tires. She held it together until she found a spot to park the car by the apartment then let out a scream before banging on the steering wheel. “FUCK!”

She whipped open the door and slammed it shut. She went up to the apartment and slammed that door just as hard. Emma, who’d been sitting on the couch, jumped and whipped around to face her sister. 

“Jesus, Sara, what the hell?”

“Did you know?” asked Sara, a dark tone to her voice that had Emma slowly standing. “Did you know?!”

“Know what?” asked Emma. 

“That Oliver was the Green Arrow?”

Emma laughed at this, tossing her head back. When she realized Sara wasn’t laughing with her, her brows quirked in confusion. “Wait... Are you serious?”

“Yes! And Laurel is in on it!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa... Hold on. Back up and tell me everything,” said Emma. 

Sara told her what had happened and felt a little better that Emma hadn’t known either. Emma was pacing right along with her. Both of them angry that their sister had kept her role as vigilante a secret from them. 

“I’m just tired of being lied to, Emma,” said Sara, sounding defeated as she finally sat on the sofa. “First Leonard... And now Laurel?” Sara wiped away the tears that had fallen. “I trusted them both. I...”

“Hey...” Emma sat next to her, hugging her sister tightly. “Laurel had her reasons, I’m sure. We all have our secrets, Sara.”

“She should have trusted us with this one.”

“Maybe...” A soft knock on their door had them looking up. “My guess is that’s Laurel. If it were Dad it’d be much louder.”

“Probably,” said Sara. She took a deep breath. “Let’s get this over with.”

Sara went to the door. When she opened it, Laurel stood on the other side. Along with Oliver. Sara frowned when seeing he’d come along and suddenly she felt a spark of that anger come back as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

“We need to talk,” said Laurel, keeping her voice level. “Can we come in?”

“Yes,” said Emma from behind Sara, putting her hands on her sister’s shoulders to pull her back so the other two could enter. “Come in and let’s talk. All of us.”

Sara sighed. She had a feeling it was going to be one hell of a long night. 

.

.

.

“I’ll keep the secret,” said Sara. “But on one condition.”

“Sara,” warned Oliver. 

“No! I need this, okay? I’ve been kidnapped and assaulted and lied to. My potential boyfriend ended up being a criminal! I’m tired of being this... Helpless victim. I’m not asking to join your team. I’m asking for you to train me, Ollie.”

“Train you?” he asked, confused. 

“I’ve seen videos of you fighting,” said Sara. “I want to learn. I need to learn. _Please_.”

“Okay,” he said, earning a look of disbelief from Laurel. He knew he’d hear about it later. He’d made her do so much to even be considered a part of the team. But what Sara wanted and what Laurel wanted were different. Laurel wanted to be out on the streets at night in danger. Sara just wanted to know how to protect herself. “If that’s the price I have to pay for your secrecy I’ll gladly pay it.”

“Hell, I’m in!” said Emma, who shrugged at Oliver’s look. “I go where Sara goes. Plus, a little extra training should be fun. So where do we do this?”

“My guess is behind that door,” said Sara. 

“More and more people are learning who I am,” said Oliver seriously. “I ordered Laurel not to tell either of you because it would put you in danger. You knowing now, means that if someone like your father even suspects it’s me, they’ll come for those closest to me and demand to know the truth.”

“We get it,” said Emma. “It’s the same with Laurel’s job. Or even my job. Any day some whacko could be looking for revenge for one of us putting them behind bars. We get the risk, Oliver.”

“Yeah...” He nodded. “I suppose you do.” He stood. “Meet at the bar around ten tomorrow morning.” The women all looked at the clock and groaned. It was pushing three am. “Hey, if you want to train, you gotta do it when I say.”

“We’ll see you both tomorrow,” said Emma. 

.

.

.

“This will be fun. Just the three of us. We needed this.”

Sara grabbed her bag, as did Emma and Laurel. After training for six months with Oliver they’d decided they’d wanted a break. They were currently in Central City. Getting a room had been tricky. They hadn’t realized there was a large function going on at S.T.A.R. Labs the same week they’d decided to have some time to themselves. Laurel had just closed a large case that had her moving up in the ranks of her jobs. Emma had collared a few good bounties, and Sara was finally wrapping up her classes while still earning good money as a bartender. It would be a lie if they said their relationship with their father hadn’t been a bit more strained. Emma was the one he talked to the most, solely because he believed she had nothing to do with Oliver. Laurel and Sara kept it that way, wanting him to be able to talk to at least one of them. 

“So what is a particle accelerator anyway?” asked Sara as they saw a few signs advertising it. 

“Who cares?” asked Laurel. “I say we go check in and get those massages we’ve been wanting.”

“Hell yeah,” said Emma. 

The girls checked in. They entered the spa and got the works done one them. They went to a late brunch and decided to check out what Central City had to offer. When Sara suggested it, they’d be wary. They knew Leonard had done business in this city but Sara hadn’t let that deter her decision. 

 _“It’s not like he’s here,”_ said Sara at the time.  _“That’d be stupid, right? Remaining in the town you’re most wanted in? Besides, no one has heard a thing about him in months. He’s off the radar. I haven’t even seen his sister on campus lately. Makes me think they’ve left the country.”  
_

Sara sighed now while looking over a few articles of clothing. She’d been thinking about him again. Maybe it was because she’d been turning down dates. She’d had men and women both show their interest in her and while she’d made indulged in a one-night stand here and there her heart still wasn’t all that into it. Gone was the timid, shy little girl looking for love in all the wrong places. In her place was a woman who had a layer of ice surround her heart because she couldn’t trust anyone to not break it again. 

“What do you think?” asked Emma, walking out of a dressing room in a pink dress that conformed to all her curves. 

“Amazing!” said Laurel. “You should get it. For you! And not for the job!”

“But... Imagine all the sleazes I could catch with this!” The lights started to flicker in the shop and the girls frowned. “Bad weather?”

“No...” Laurel walked toward the window, looking up at the sky. “Not that I can see?” There was a rumble in the distance that had her tensing. “The hell?”

Emma walked to her right while Sara stood to her left. Others ignored what was happening and continued to shop. Suddenly, a large burst of light came at them, shattering the glass. Laurel screamed while Emma and Sara brought their hands up to protect themselves. All three sisters were tossed back from the force of the blast and lay on the ground unconscious. 

.

.

.

“Lenny? It’s me. I’m fine, Lenny but...” Lisa looked at the television screen. The popular headline of the night after the Particle Accelerator Explosion had been the story of three sisters currently in the hospital, after the events of the explosion. “You told me to call if Sara was in trouble... I don’t know for sure but you know the S.T.A.R. Labs explosion? She was there. I don’t know why she was in Central City... I just thought you should know.”

.

.

.

“This is crazy, Len,” said Killian softly, pulling down the brim of his hat further. 

“I’m well aware,” said Leonard, making sure to not look at the camera. “But don’t act like you aren’t worried about Emma.”

“I am but-”

“If we get into trouble, I can count on you to get us out of it,” said Leonard as the elevator dinged. There was a lot of movement on this floor. The mess that Harrison Wells had created ended up affecting a lot of people. He smoothly moved down the hallway, eyes and ears open while he hesitated at the nurses station. “Excuse me?”

A nurse on the phone looked up. “Yes?”

“I’m here to visit Sara Lance.”

“Are you a family member?” asked the nurse. 

“Cousin...” Leonard grinned, ready to charm her. “It would be a great help if-”

“Sara Lance is in room 302A.”

“And Emma and Laurel?” asked Leonard as an afterthought. He wouldn’t be a great cousin, after all, if he’d only asked about Sara. 

“302B and 303A. We kept them close together.”

“Thank you,” said Leonard. “Uh... Is uncle Quint around?”

“No.”

Leonard nodded and left quickly. Killian was right at his back. Sure enough when they got to their rooms there were people outside of them. He’d been worried about that, but he didn’t recognize any of them. One woman had blonde hair and glasses and was speaking softly to another man with a closely shaven head and looked to be trouble. They kept walking forward and Leonard chanced a look into Sara’s room and his heart dropped. 

She was hooked up to many monitors, as was Laurel beside her. Emma was no different as they passed her room. Killian and Leonard both turned the corner and sighed. 

“We’ll come back tonight.”

“Len-”

“Tonight, Killian.”

“Okay, Mate. Okay.”

.

.

.

“I’m sorry,” whispered Leonard a few hours later. She was still in a coma. He’d heard of a few others being affected this way by the blast. There was another kid down the hall who was much like the three sisters. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get here sooner...” He took her hand and smiled sadly. “I messed up, Sara, and I’m truly sorry. God I miss you... I miss talking to you.” His face had a broken look to it and he took a deep breath to compose himself. “I just had to see you.” 

He looked over at Laurel now. She had bandages around her throat area and looked to just be sleeping peacefully like Sara. The small blessing is that neither of them needed help breathing. In fact, while he snagged Sara’s chart, it looked like everything seemed normal. As his mind raced to find an answer, all he could think about was S.T.A.R. Labs. 

When he knew he overstayed his welcome, he leaned over and pressed his lips to her forehead. “I love you, Sara. I’ll be back.”

He left her room reluctantly and went into Emma’s. Killian was standing there looking nervous. Leonard could see why. The lights were flickering. As were the monitors. 

“What the hell is going on?” he asked as the monitors started to beep erratically. 

“I’m not sure mate. One second she’s out and the next her fingers starting twitching and THIS started happening.”

“We should go,” said Leonard reluctantly. He wanted to know what was happening. “We can check in on them some other time.”

They both left Emma’s room. The lights in the hall were starting to flicker, too. Then, as they entered the elevator, the flickering stopped. 

And Emma opened her eyes. 

Then Laurel.

Then Sara.

.

.

.

“Mmm Jell-O,” said Sara, taking a large bite. “Delicious.”

“Sarcasm won’t get you anywhere right now, Sweetie,” said her father. 

“Fine,” said Sara with an eyeroll. “But I’m getting tired of this room. I want to go.”

“You were in a coma,” said Laurel from her bed, her voice scratchy. She couldn’t talk very loudly due to having her throat cut from the glass window. “We all were.”

“I feel fine,” said Emma, who finished her Jell-O. “I’m with Sara. I’m ready to go.”

“How about all of you just indulge your old man for one more night, huh?”

“Fine,” they all said at the same time. 

“So who sent you those flowers, Sara?” asked her father. “You have some secret admirer I don’t know about?”

Sara frowned while looking at the flowers. They hadn’t come with a card but she had a good idea who sent them. They were wildflowers of every color and their brightened up the room. 

“No, Dad,” said Sara. “I’m not seeing anyone. They’re probably from some friends of mine from school. There was no card.”

“Oh, a mystery,” said Laurel with a grin. 

“One that doesn’t need to be solved right now,” said Sara as she pulled out a deck of cards. “Since we’re stuck here one more night, who’s up for a game of Gin?”

.

.

.

When the girls were released they’d rushed back home to Star City. Sara was happy to be back in her place and dropped her bag on the ground. Emma did with her bag as well. Sara carefully placed the large bundle of flowers with its vase on the table. She’d wanted to throw them at first, but, had decided to keep them. She then found the sofa and sighed while falling into it. 

“You know,” said Sara, looking up at Emma as she went to their lounger to sit. “I’m getting the feeling fate wants to punish me or something.”

“Look who you’re talking to,” said Emma. 

“I’m too wound up to go to bed,” said Sara, looking at the clock. “Maybe we can go to the Arrow Cave and see what’s going on there.”

“Oliver hates it when you call it that,” said Emma with a grin. 

“Oh... I know...”

The girls quickly showered, changed clothes, and were soon in Emma’s car headed toward the bar. They parked and using Sara’s keys entered. It was quiet as they headed toward the secret door they were soon inside the secret Arrow HQ. 

“Sara! Emma!” Felicity stood from behind her computer and waved. “Welcome back! I’m so glad you’re, well, not in a coma.”

“So are we,” said Emma, putting her hands in her jacket pockets. “What’s going on tonight?”

“Eh, nothing much really, which is nice for a change!”

“We were hoping to let off some steam with some training,” said Sara, pointing to the mats. “So don’t mind us.”

“Hey, it’s super boring here right now, so I’m all for watching a brawl.”

Emma and Sara chuckled before stretching. When they were loose they started off with basic attacks. Sara felt a certain calm about her she hadn’t really had before. Like she could predict Emma’s moves before she did it. She was blocking punches that Emma would normally land. 

“Someone’s been practicing,” said Emma with a grin. 

“Not really, no,” said Sara. “Come on, Emma, hit me!”

Sara started laughing while dodging all of Emma’s attacks. Emma started getting frustrated as Sara evaded punches and kicks before landing her own which would take Emma off balance. Emma felt the frustration bubbling even more beneath her skin and suddenly a bright white light shot out of her hands and hit Sara in the chest, sending her flying across the mats and landing harshly on her back. 

“Holy Guacamole!” shouted Felicity, shooting up out of her chair, her mug of coffee crashing to the ground. 

“Ow,” moaned Sara, sitting up, the front of her shirt a little singed. “OW! Emma! What the _**hell**_ was that?!”

“I...” Emma raised her now trembling hands up to stare at them with wide, disbelieving eyes. “I don’t know...”

“Uh... Oliver?” asked Felicity, tapping into the comms. “You better get back here... We have a situation.”

.

.

.

“So she just...” Oliver raised his hands slowly. “Shot it out.”

“Oliver, I’ve played the tapes for you,” said Felicity. 

“I’m just making sure I’m not being Punk’d,” said Oliver. 

“I _wish_ this was a joke,” said Emma, tensing as Sara put her hands on her shoulders. “Maybe it would be best if you didn’t touch me, Sara.”

“Emma, it’s okay. Besides, I’m not going anywhere.” The elevator chose that time to open and in came Laurel. She rushed forward toward her sisters and was soon hugging them both. “Hey, Laur.”

“What happened?” asked Laurel, and soon she was getting the full story and was watching the security tape footage that had Emma wincing. “How is this possible?”

“I can only think of one thing. That explosion in Central City. We all saw that light. It hit all three of us,” said Sara. 

“But I don’t feel any different,” said Laurel. 

“Well... When we were sparring... It’s like... I don’t know... I could sense the attacks that Emma was going to deliver,” said Sara. “Like I knew what she had planned.”

“You didn’t say anything,” said Emma. 

“I guess I didn’t think of it till now.”

“So wait, you all get blasted by this particle accelerator and you get special powers?” Felicity broke off. “I wonder if Barry will have powers.” At the girls confused looks Felicity explained who her friend way. “He’s in a coma, much like you three were, but he isn’t awake yet.”

“Shit,” muttered Emma, rubbing at hand down her face. “So what do we do?”

“We keep it a secret,” said Laurel. “If Dad knew who knows what he’d do. He’s so crazy over finding out who Green Arrow is. Who Roy and I are.... So... We keep it a secret. For now.”

“I agree,” said Sara. “Dad would flip.”

“In the mean time...What? We just sit around?” asked Emma. 

“No,” said Oliver, offering his hand to her. “In the mean time... We figure out ways to help you harness your powers. We’re all here for you Emma. And Sara, too. Okay?”

Emma reluctantly took his hand and soon everyone had their hands in the middle. 

“Okay,” breathed Emma. 

**END PART ONE**


End file.
